


Shadowzone Soundwave

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Blood, For Laserbeak, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt, idrk how to tag this, it's just a short little ficlet, shadowzone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Soundwave fixes Laserbeak after they're both thrown back into the shadowzone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Netflix updated RID so I rewatched some episodes and got some ideas for a few short fics. This is one of them.

        Soundwave had easily recovered after being thrown back through the portal, though he had obviously taken too long as he prepared to leave this 'Shadowzone' again the success rate rapidly dwindled. The chances were slim but he could make it through with an 52% probability of freedom if his plans had not been thwarted by a wounded Laserbeak suddenly joining him in the realm. He made a move to catch them and those mere extra seconds were enough for the Autobots to close the opening; Not that he would've left now that he had a wounded symbiont to worry about. He watched the portal close with mild indifference though he did find himself regretting not snagging any Energon while on the other side. Potentially a dire mistake as he quickly turned his attention back to Laserbeak and their reconstruction.

          Luckily for both of them time was much different here as there had yet to be much of a dent in the Energon reserved regardless of the long period spent in this alternate dimension. Despite this, the symbiont was losing Energon fast which meant the strange time affect did little unless Soundwave could patch them up quickly. He did work diligently even as his servos began to shake, covered in both his and his symbiote's life fluid. There were no proper tools so he had to do what he could, if Laserbeak offlined he wasn't sure he could go on even if the likelihood of freedom was heightened due to the presence of the Autobots groundbridge. They'd both get another chance, it was imminent as the enemy couldn't hold off on using the groundbridge at some point. Soundwave would wait with a new strategy, one indefinitely involving escape and finding a secure location first as the top priorities but he needed his small partner by his side.

          Which brought his undivided attention back to the task at hand. He could strategize later when the situation didn't demand all his attention, he had fix them both right now. That was what was currently important and if they made it through the first night, he'd have all the time he needed to come up with a proper plan. It looked like he'd be stuck here for a while, and as he finally succeeded in stopping the bleeding and Laserbeak began to stabilize again, he decided that would be alright with him for now.

 

 


End file.
